Forever Nocturna
by KosmoKhaos
Summary: A new powerful Lycan leader has come to Hungary to aid Lucian in war. The vampires aren't happy at all. These Lycans are different from the usual bunch. Why? Mina, Darcia, Helena, Nova and the rest of their pack, are female. And they’re out for blood
1. Slapped in the face

Summary: Another powerful Lycan leader comes to Budapest in search of Lucian. The Vampires are less than thrilled…but Lucian's pack is ecstatic! These Lycans are different from the usual bunch. Why? Mina, Darcia, Helena, Nova and the rest of their pack, are female. And they're out for blood.

WOOT! XD It's been ages since I've been on here! Lol I forgot my password and my computer decided to die on me. :P But no worries because I am back! And I am here to KosmoKhaos baby! I'm starting with an Underworld story this time. That happens when you see a movie like this one, you just got to write about it right? Well enjoy! And review if you like or have any kind of comments at all! ^___^

***

The dark haired girl cocked her automatic pistol as she slid in a fresh round.

"What kinda bullshit ass place is this?...Mina is always gettin' us into some kinda damn trouble." She spat lowly.

They were supposed to after the vampire that had been spying on them. Or at least that's what Mina said. Why did she bring them here to Budapest? To Hungary in the first place? It was the heart and soul of the war, yet here they were, after a Death Dealer.

"Stop complaining Slay and focus on what we're supposed to be doing." The taller red-head said next to her.

They walked down a lonely street, more than half a block away from each other but the darker haired girl rolled her eyes and glared none the less.

"Stop calling me "Slay!" My name is _NOVA_. And how do you expect me to focus with the scent of all these bloods everywhere?" She snapped. "They're fuckin' everywhere Helen!"

Helena's rolled her eyes then. "You're just going to have to deal with it, your impossible to satisfy Slayer." She muttered.

Nova ignored the name. "Yeah maybe…but there are "others" here too Hel." She said more softly.

Helena was silent for a moment. "Mina said not to engage them unless it was necessary."

The comment made Nova smirk, displaying sharpened canines. Helena understood the silence all too clearly.

"Don't even think about it Slay!" She growled, wishing she were closer so that she could whack the younger girl. "If you do anything to mess this up I swear-"

"Think about what? If they attack we can retaliate, yeah? It'd be much more fun then fightn' Bloods in leather!" She said giddily at the thought.

"Slay, messing this up would be a complete embarrassment seeing as its only one damn Blood! And I am _not_ going to be laughed at so keep your damn mouth shut and your act together!" She snapped.

"Oh Please Hel, like I can't get one little blood! I didn't even need your help! Mina seemed to think it was necessary to have back up for some reason."

"That's because she knows how much of a complete bonehead you can be! You have a serious attitude when it comes to "others". Especially _male_ others." She said with a role of her eyes.

Nova pouted. "It's not my fault they always start something."

"What about the time you punched that one guy for bumping into you?"

"It was reflex."

"And the time you stabbed that man for whistling at you?"

"That was simply a case of poor aim."

"Okay then what about when you walked over and shot that other guy in the balls for-"

"Can we just drop it?! I do **NOT** have issues with males in general...it's just how stupid and immature they are!" Nova screeched.

"Look who's talking..."

"Excuse me?!"

Helena sighed. "Nothing, just stop being so loud and get ready."

Nova glared in annoyance.

Walking around the corner and coming up on a rather dark alleyway she paused as she heard voices….And the scent wasn't leech. Wonderful! It's just what she wanted. She could hear the voices of men up ahead. Her fingers twitched as she felt the adrenaline of a good fight coming on. She clenched and unclenched her fists as she neared them.

"Oooh, I hear some dogs barkin'!" Looking up to the roof of the building above her she grinned. " You ready up there Kei?"

The lone figure on the rooftop crouched down with her katana. Keiko, the young Japanese girl turned to look down at her, dark eyes gleaming ominously in the moonlight.

"Hai." Came her formal reply. "Mina-sama wishes for you to be careful Nova-chan. The pack that resides here is large and dangerous." She warned softly.

Nova scoffed but not even she took Mina's warnings lightly. "Sure thing." She mumbled and began her trek onward.

She walked with her hands in her jacket pockets. 'Let's see…' She sniffed. 'Yup, all Lycan, I wonder what they're up to out here in the open? Lookin' for food maybe?' She thought as she came closer.

There were five of them from what she could see and of course all of them were male. She walked at a leisurely pace down the street towards them as she stayed some distance from the blood she could sense running through the shadows about a block away.

She got only two yards away before all the attention was drawn to her. All five pairs of eyes snapped in her direction.

'She sighed inwardly. 'I HAVE to ignore them unless they act first…the bloodsucker we're lookin' for isn't far off.' She thought unhappily.

She had been itching for a good fight for a long time now and who better to start one with then a male? The Lycan hierarchy usually made females in the lower ranks. Females didn't fight very often at all. The vampires killed most of them off, they didn't want the Lycan population reproducing any rapidly then needed. That's why the females were usually either mates of others and used for breeding purposes. Nova, however, was born with a rather mild case of superiority complex against males in general. She just couldn't resist challenging them in some kind of way. It was just part of her nature ever since she was little child.

She had walked within grabbing distance now and she went past the first male, a man with dark, mid-shoulder length hair, lightly tanned skin and dark brown, piercing eyes. His glare was equally as piercing. She boldly and purposely made eye contact with this one as she came upon him. It was only about a brief, three second glare but it was enough to cause a reaction. With impressive speed, he barred her path with one lean arm between the alley and a conveniently broken street light. She stopped and slowly made eye contact after assessing the dent his palm made in the iron street light. He glared down at her.

"Can I help you kind sir?" She sneered calmly, a slight curve to her full lips. Oh how she wanted to snarl at him…

"Tell me who you are and what your here for and I might let you live…maybe." He growled.

She stared at him blankly for a moment before forcing a smile. "What? If you want my number then just ask!" She said sweetly.

"Don't play dumb with me bitch." He snapped in irritation. "You and I both know you ain't human!"

Nova repressed a glare but glowered inwardly. Obviously he was going to start something but she frankly didn't have time for it. Their target was getting further and further away. She could sense him stopping suddenly. Probably to see if she was following. 'What is he planning Some kind of ambush or is he coming back to spy on me?' She looked at the annoyed male before her and could help but glare at him coldly. 'If that Bloodsucker thinks he can bait me he's wrong...I'll have to reverse the situation. And maybe I can use Mr. Macho man as a party starter...'

"Not human? What is that supposed to mean?" She laughed coyly. "What is that, some kind of fetish you have?"

Pierce glared darkly. She was trying his already thin line of patience and why she was playing dumb was beyond him but he could sense the vampire that she seemed to be following starting on his way back through the shadows. 'Is she his friend?' If she was helping bloods there was no way in hell he was allowing her to leave this alley alive.

"Why are you following that Blood?" He demanded.

Her eyes narrowed briefly but she cocked her head to the side in amusement.

"Blood? Is that some other kind of creature or something?..." She teased. "Okay!...I'll play your little game."

She gave a hundred-watt smile. "Your right! I'm a one-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple, people eater!-"

Nova actually gasped at the force of the slap that resounded through the alley when his hand collided with the left side of her face, head snapping to the east. Her dark tresses curtained her face from the force of the blow.

'GOD DAMN!' She swore to herself as her entire left side of her face stung and burned.

Her back even arched with the strain to keep upright. She gave tiny gasps of air as she looked at the ground in shock. 'He hit me! He actually hit me!!' She thought. There was a silence in the alley and tension that couldn't be cut with the sharpest of blades. Nova pulled herself together and slowly turned back to look at him tucking her hair behind her ear. She spat blood to the stone street with a grimace. Her fang had cut the inside of her cheek and it throbbed in pain but she could already feel it healing.

"Pierce-" Another male with blonde hair started but Pierce cut him off.

"Shut up Taylor! The arrogant bitch needs to know her place!"

Nova smirked. "Hey Hel, that counts as retaliation doesn't it?" She mused as she licked at her bleeding lip.

"Not if you provoke them you hardheaded twit!" The red head replied as she as she jumped down from her perch on the roof.

The other Lycans watched warily but Taylor eyed her rather hungrily. The V-neck shirt and jeans she wore showed off her slender curves rather nicely… She looked at him with an amused lift of her brow before turning to Pierce.

"I'm sure you deserved that for being a smartass and running off at the mouth." She sighed.

Pierce huffed his agreement to that as he eyed them both suspiciously. Two females together? That wasn't a coincidence. Being the eldest there before Taylor, he was responsible for the younger ones with him and the red head was fairly strong, he could sense that much. The other one was younger but older than the pups he had with him…Taylor could take her though in a fair fight probably. Helena eyed them all just as suspiciously. Her gaze travelled up to the rooftops and the shadows warily. 'What is she searching for?' Pierce thought. 'Allies?'

"But if we wait any longer the "hit" we were after might get away from us." Helena said seriously.

Something just up above past Pierce's head caught Nova's eye. "Oooh, not if they come to us! "She sang.

She and Pierce locked gazes for a split second before she whipped out her gun on reflex, aimed and shot at his head.

***

Yes, Nova has issues…-_- Tell me what ya think! The next chap will be longer. ^__^

rries because I am back! And I am here to KosmoKhaos baby! I'm starting with an Underworld story this time. That happens when you see a movie like this one, you just got to write about it right? Well enjoy! And review if you like or have any kind of comments at all! ^___^

***

The dark haired girl cocked her automatic pistol as she slid in a fresh round.

"What kinda bullshit ass place is this?...Mina is always gettin' us into some kinda damn trouble." She spat lowly.

They were supposed to after the vampire that had been spying on them. Or at least that's what Mina said. Why did she bring them here to Budapest? To Hungary in the first place? It was the heart and soul of the war, yet here they were, after a Death Dealer.

"Stop complaining Slay and focus on what we're supposed to be doing." The taller red-head said next to her.

They walked down a lonely street, more than half a block away from each other but the darker haired girl rolled her eyes and glared none the less.

"Stop calling me "Slay!" My name is NOVA. And how do you expect me to focus with the scent of all these bloods everywhere?" She snapped. "They're fuckin' everywhere Helen!"

Helena's rolled her eyes then. "You're just going to have to deal with it, your impossible to satisfy Slayer." She muttered.

Nova ignored the name. "Yeah maybe…but there are "others" here too Hel." She said more softly.

Helena was silent for a moment. "Mina said not to engage them unless it was necessary."

The comment made Nova smirk, displaying sharpened canines. Helena understood the silence all too clearly.

"Don't even think about it Slay!" She growled, wishing she were closer so that she could whack the younger girl.

"Think about what? If they attack we can retaliate yeah? It'd be much more fun then fightn' Bloods in leather!" She said giddily at the thought. Walking around the corner and coming up on a rather dark alleyway she paused as she heard voices….And the scent wasn't leech.

"Oooh, I hear some dogs barkin'!" Looking up to the roof of the building above her she grinned. " You ready up there Kei?"

The lone figure on the rooftop crouched down with her katana. The young Japanese girl turned to look down at her, dark eyes gleaming ominously in the moonlight. "Hai." Came her formal reply. "Mina-sama wishes for you to be careful Nova-chan. The pack that resides here is large and dangerous." She warned softly.

Nova scoffed but not even she took Mina's warnings lightly. "Sure thing." She mumbled and began her trek onward.

She walked with her hands in her jacket pockets. 'Let's see…' She sniffed. 'Yup, all Lycan, I wonder what they're up to out here in the open? Lookin' for food maybe?' She thought as she came closer.

She got only two yards away before all the attention was drawn to her. All five pairs of eyes snapped in her direction.

'She sighed inwardly. 'I HAVE to ignore them unless they act first…the bloodsucker we're lookin' for isn't far off.' She thought unhappily.

She had been itching for a good fight for a long time now and who better to start one with then a male? The Lycan hierarchy usually made females one the lower ranks. Females didn't fight very often at all. The vampires killed most of them off, they didn't want the Lycan population reproducing any rapidly then needed. That's why the females were usually either mates of others and used for breeding purposes. Nova, however, was born with a rather mild case of superiority complex against males in general. She just couldn't resist challenging them in some kind of way.

She had walked within grabbing distance now and she went past the first male, a man with dark, mid-shoulder length hair, lightly tanned skin and dark brown, piercing eyes. His glare was equally as piercing. She boldly and purposely made eye contact with this one as she came upon him. It was only about a brief, three second glare but it was enough to cause a reaction. With impressive speed, he barred her path with one lean arm between the alley and a conveniently broken street light. She stopped and slowly made eye contact after assessing the dent his palm made in the iron street light. He glared down at her.

"Can I help you kind sir?" She sneered calmly, a slight curve to her full lips. Oh how she wanted to snarl at him…

"Tell me who you are and what your here for and I might let you live…maybe." He growled.

She stared at him blankly for a moment before forcing a smile. "What? If you want my number then just ask!" She said sweetly.

"Don't play dumb with me bitch." He snapped in irritation. "You and I both know you ain't human!"

She gave a hundred-watt smile. "Your right! I'm a one-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple, people eater!-"

Nova actually gasped at the force of the slap that resounded through the alley when his hand collided with the left side of her face, head snapping to the east. Her dark tresses curtained her face from the force of the blow.

'GOD DAMN!'

Her back even arched with the strain to keep upright. There was a silence in the alley and tension that couldn't be cut with the sharpest of blades. She slowly turned back and tucked her hair behind her ear, spitting blood to the stone street with a grimace.

"Pierce-" Another male with blonde hair started but Pierce cut him off.

"Shut up Taylor! The arrogant bitch needs to know her place!"

Nova smirked. "Hey Hel, that counts as retaliation doesn't it?" She mused as she licked at her bleeding lip.

"Not if you provoke them you hardheaded twit!" The red head replied as she as she jumped down from her perch on the roof.

The other Lycans watched warily but Taylor eyed her rather hungrily. The V-neck shirt and jeans she wore showed off her slender curves rather nicely… She looked at him with an amused lift of her brow before turning to Pierce.

"I'm sure you deserved that for being a smartass and running off at the mouth." She sighed.

Pierce huffed his agreement to that as he eyed the both suspiciously. Two females together? That wasn't a coincidence. Being the eldest there before Taylor, he was responsible for the younger ones with him and the red head was fairly strong, he could sense that much. The other one was younger but older than the pups he had with him…Taylor could take her though in a fair fight probably.

"But if we wait any longer the "hit" we were after might get away from us." Helena said seriously.

Something just up above past Pierce's head caught Nova's eye. "Oooh, not if they come to us! "She sang.

She and Pierce locked gazes for a split second before she whipped out her gun on reflex, aimed and shot at his head.

***

Yes, Nova has issues…-_- Tell me what ya think! ^__^


	2. Violence and Language

Yay I gots a review and it made me get my butt in gear to do chapter 2 finally Lol!!! I've updated chapter one a bit so that it will be a bit longer and make more sense! But here's Chapter 2! Thanks to **Delilah von Lohengrin** for her review! ^____^

***

Pierce felt the bullet fly past his ear and ring his eardrums. Someone cried out in pain behind him. He glared at the female Lycan.

"You _**BITCH!**_" He snarled.

Suddenly everyone seemed to moving at one time, aiming the guns, the Lycans had their guns aimed at the Death Dealer before anyone could blink. But Pierce could care less, his anger was directed solely at Nova.

"I'm gonna rip your ass apart for letting that shot off in my ear you bitch!"

Nova grinned. "Bring it on then puppy-dog!" She prompted with a lick of her lips. "It's been a while since I've had a good, worthwhile fight!"

"You'll have more than a good fight by the time I get through with you!" He seethed as they squared off.

Helena chuckled half heartedly with a smirk as she simply watched the chaos ensuing around her. "Hey, if you get that lucky she's untouched goods!"

Nova gave them both a glare. "Too bad that won't happen. He won't have time to be lucky because in few minutes he'll be _dead!_" She shouted and began to empty her rounds at the fleeing Death Dealer.

The vampire began to play a deadly game of dodge the bullet as she emptied all 300 hundred of her automatic rounds. She "accidently" almost hit Pierce more than once as the vampire shot off some defensive rounds and went up the fire escape to the rooftop. Helena and Nova simply watched as Taylor prepared to go after him. Nova stopped him.

"Forget it. If he's thinks he has escaped up there then he's dead wrong. Keiko is up there so she'll slice him up-"

Nova barely finished her sentence before Pierce through her back into a brick wall. He pinned her with one hand to the neck, look more than just a bit pissed by the shade a blue-grey that his eyes had taken on. The pressure from his hand cut off her breathing considerably and she heard her collarbone crack with a wince. Struggling to gain at least a bit of oxygen back into her lungs, she clenched her teeth in attempt to quell the pain the entire backside of her body felt at the moment.

"I'm sick of you bitch!" He roared as an animalistic growl rumbled through his chest.

He grabbed her shirt and yanked her closer to his face, ripping the article of clothing in the process. 'Guess I picked the wrong day to not wear a bra…' She thought sourly.

Pierce pressed a finger into the tender flesh of her sensitive neck and her first instinctual reaction was a nasty snarl before she swung a hand at his face and slashed him with all five claws. Pierce returned the snarl with a roar as his teeth sharpened and he began to transform. Helena's eyes widened as Nova began to look as though she would transform also, Nova's usually violet-grey eyes clouding over.

Everyone paused as a bloody sword was swiftly pressed to Pierce's throat from above on the fire escape and the cool metal of a gun was felt at the back of his head. Helena held the gun but the five male Lycans looked up at the newcomer. Keiko stared passively back down at the enraged Lycan from her perch on the railing of the fire escape. Her sword, bloodied with vampire blood, was penetrating the bars of the fire escape floor to rest threateningly against Pierce's throat. While Helena had her gun to Pierce's head, Taylor had his to hers, just as swift as the female Lycan had predicted. The other Lycans took aim at the female delinquent above them and everyone was silently tense.

"…Remove your hands from her neck." Keiko said calmly. Her dark Asian eyes gleamed like quick silver in the moonlight and her face was cold and collected.

There was a silence and Pierce made no move to release Nova. He glared at the young girl darkly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, is this how you play nice? No matter what your gender, these are your brethren." The male voice came from behind them.

"Lucian…" One of the males said in shock.

Keiko stared at the newcomer, assessing him cautiously. There was the sound of metal ringing through the silence as Keiko removed her sword, sheathed it and stood. She gazed down ominously at Lucian and he stared back intently.

"Pierce…release the girl." He commanded.

Pierce stiffened at the order but reluctantly let go of Nova with a growl. She wisely didn't retaliate to his growl. Both of them were back to a more calmer state of mind. Helena immediately lowered her weapon when Nova was released as did everyone else. Lucian turned back up to Keiko and gave her a half smile.

"You must be Keiko."

Keiko leaped off the railing and landed gracefully in front of the Lycan master. His men tensed but he waved them off. Nova glared at the scene before her, not even bothering to fix her ruined shirt. 'Somehow I knew some shit like this would happen…It's ALWAYS like this with Mina!' She thought. Pierce had moved to the other side of the alley across from her to lean on the wall. He stared holes into her practically exposed breasts. It made her rather uncomfortable and he knew it so she glared.

Helena watched curiously as Keiko addressed Lucian. 'So this is Lucian? _The_ Lucian?? My god…it makes me wonder what Mina really has gotten us into!' She thought.

"Mina would have come here in person but she got a bit sidetracked." Keiko said simply.

Nova twitched. 'Keiko was in on this too of course! That bitch is _so _dead next time I see her! She does this all the time! And somehow I'm always the last person to hear about it! I'm always like a pawn in her cunning little plans! Damn her!'

"Well this is just fucking great! Should 'a known Mina would pull a stunt like this!" Nova voiced in annoyance as she turned her back on the group with a pout.

Helena sighed. "Your acting like a child again Slay…."

"Shut the fuck up!" She snapped.

"Well you are…"

"I don't give two fucking halves of one shi-"

"LADIES!"

They both were quiet as Lucian interrupted. He gave them a meaningful gaze.

"Can we _all _do this _without_ the unneeded violence…and language?" He said looking at Pierce and Nova specifically.

"Fine! I'm not even listening to this!" Nova glowered and walked out to lean on the dented street light at the mouth of the alley.

Pierce's hot gaze followed her menacingly as he growled slightly.

"Pierce." Lucian warned. "Leave her be."

He scoffed and leaned back against the wall more calmly and watched her sulk heatedly from there. Taylor was beside him, watching Helena hungrily. As Pierce's eyes travelled down Nova's backside he couldn't help but agree with her. 'What the hell is going on exactly? Lucian showing up randomly and without warning was a bit odd. Not to mention he seems to know the Asian chick. It seems like this was set up to some degree…And who the hell is Mina, their leader? She was mentioned twice already...'

The sound of a cell phone ringing caused everyone to look up at Nova. She frowned and answered silently. They could faintly hear the voice of another female on the other side. Nova grimaced.

"Yeah so says you…" She told the woman before turning and walking over to Lucian unhappily. She held out the sleek electronic device to him.

"It's for you."

***

Helena sighed as she watched Nova vent her frustrations out on the metal piping in the wall behind by denting them in with her fingers.

"Chill out Slay…" Helena grumbled lowly.

They were currently the center of attention and under the scrutiny of more than a dozen hungry male Lycans that were eyeing them. Nova wasn't helping with her temper tantrums.

"That's what I'm _trying _to do!" Nova snapped, as did the pole to which she had been abusing.

Pierce smirked at her from halfway across the room causing her usual glare back.

"The last place I want to be is in the lair of some low-life sewer dogs with bad flea infestations!" She hissed.

Helena winced. She didn't have to even look to feel the dirty looks that were being given to them. Keiko was still and silent next to her, ignoring them completely.

"Hn…he really set you off back there didn't he?" She said as she eyed Pierce and Taylor. "I haven't seen **that **look on your face in years." She continued.

"I'll rip his damn throat out!" Nova said coldly as she locked gazes with the male Lycan dangerously.

***Across the room***

Pierce had been watching her heatedly. He never took his eyes off of her and Taylor noticed.

"Guess it's too bad the boss showed up when he did, eh Pierce?" He said.

Pierce snorted as he watched the dark-haired girl rip holes into the metal piping behind her. She glared at him constantly with those violet-grey eyes. His eyes travelled down to her torn shirt. She had a jacket that helped cover her…somewhat anyways. She had a slim but definitely female figure, no matter how much of a tomboy she was. They listened as the red-head tried to get her to calm down. She was already drawing more attention with her, heh, "modified" shirt and the way those jeans fit her didn't help either.

'If Lucian hadn't shown up so unexpectedly in the alley I would've set her straight.' He thought. 'Would've set her _real _straight…everything except for the way she walked…or rather limped..' Pierce smirked at her. If he could just get her alone…

"The last place I want to be is in the lair of some low-life sewer dogs with bad flea infestations!" He heard her hiss.

The half of the pack that was in hearing distance glared darkly at them.

"Their leader better get here soon." Trix growled. "Or something bad is gonna happen to that smart-mouthed little cunt."

Taylor smirked. "That "something bad" is going to end up being Pierce. If Lucian hadn't come when he did…" He trailed off. He gazed at Helena longingly.

Feeling his stare she her green-eyed gaze to him. He smirked rather seductively and she raised an amused eyebrow.

"_She_ likes you." Trix mused at the gesture.

Taylor smirked. "Well I like her too."

Keiko looked utterly bored beside her.

"They're all half breeds except for the red-head." Pierce said.

Keiko's dark gaze turned up to him slowly. She stared at him blankly. Her gaze was rather unnerving.

"Uhh, I think she heard you Pierce…" Trix whispered.

"So? What the fuck do I care? What is like nine...ten maybe? And a half-breed at that!" Pierce sneered at her.

"Actually Keiko is fourteen..and don't count her out just because she's half human either." Came another new female voice. They all turned swiftly and aimed their weapons at two new females that arrived. The one that spoke was a blonde, the other a dark haired girl. The dark haired one assessed their weapons in amusement.

"Paranoid bunch, eh Mina?"

***

Yay! Tell me what you think!


	3. Trying to get along

Here's chapter 3! Yay! More Lycan drama!! And Mina comes in with yet another of her ever strange companions. Thanks again to **Delilah von Lohengrin **for her review and to **KnightmareAngel's **as well it is appreciated! ^____^ Reviews make sure that I don't forget to update whenever I'm just sitting around doing nothing Lol.

***

Nova glared as she looked over at the Blonde standing at the entrance. 'Mina…' Mina was in her usual sleeveless white t-shirt with a leather jacket, some dark sweatpants and a pair of hard low-top sneakers. She was rather soaked though, suggesting that it was raining on the streets above them, which wasn't odd this time of year. Her platinum blonde, silvery tresses was in the usual long braid that hung at the back of her calves with long untidy bangs that covered the left side of her delicate face and eye and left only her visible brown eye revealed. The woman that stood next to her gave them an amused smirk. She was the tallest that they'd seen so far being about 5"7 or 5"8. She had brown, russet colored skin with exotic, mischievous, hazel eyes and black wavy-like hair that went to her mid-back in a low ponytail. Her attire consisted of black leather pants and a black half-top with a leather jacket. It seemed she had harness like suspenders that were probably for concealing weapons.

"Well they have a reason to be paranoid with a bunch of over grown leeches on the prowl for their heads." Mina said understandably.

"Yeah I guess." The dark-skinned girl scoffed.

She watched as a select few of the male Lycans stared at her strangely, almost as though they were in awe of her. To which she found highly amusing but something made her think that wasn't the case. It was an amusing thought none the less. She was about to ask why they were staring when Keiko moved from her position against the wall. Pierce and Taylor blinked as Keiko swiftly walked in-between them and over to Mina. She bowed to the blonde.

"O genki desu ka Mina-sama? (How are you Mina?)" She said.

Mina sighed as the Lycans gave the small girl an irritated growl.

"I'm fine Keiko." Mina looked the males over boredly, having lost interest in her early inquiry.

Instead she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette from behind her ear and stuck it between her lips. Keiko produced a lighter from seemingly nowhere and lit it for her. It was silent as Mina took a lazy drag.

"Sure are a lot of you guys…that's rather surprising. So he wasn't understating matters." She said as she exhaled slowly.

"There are about as many of them as there are of us…almost anyway." The woman beside her said.

There were more males but that didn't deter them in the least. As far as Mina was concerned that added to numbers, no matter the gender. Some of them looked like they were still rather young. The two Lycans at the front, Pierce and Taylor, looked as though they were rather experienced. Usually her hunches about these things were right.

"What the fuck Mina?!" Nova yelled finally not being able to hold her silence any longer. "You set all this shit up purposely didn't you?!"

Mina sighed. "Of course! Who else has the cunning and masterminding to accomplish such a _terrible _feat?" She said sarcastically.

Nova gave her a glare that could pierce the stone and metal of the walls.

"Oh you'll be okay Slay!" The dark-skinned girl teased.

"Fuck off Darcia." Nova snapped

Helena rolled her eyes. Darcia always likes to bait Nova into stupid arguments just because she felt it was fun to poke fun at her. This was neither the time nor the place however. She'd had enough of Nova's arguing with Pierce earlier.

"Stop acting like children." She growled at them.

Mina turned to her and smiled suddenly. Helena gave her a strange look until she realized that she was staring behind her at the other entrance. She turned suddenly to see Lucian and his huge right-hand man Raze. The Lycan master was staring at Mina as though someone had just slapped him in the face. Mina had found this amusing. 'Now where did I just see that same weird stare?...' She thought. She kept her amused impish grin as Nova frowned, looking between the two leaders.

"Mina…I'm sure one of you is gonna' explain just what the hell is going on here…right?" She asked in resignation.

Mina took a drag from her cigarette once more.

"Sure."

She cocked her head and gave Lucian a lop-sided smirk. "Hi." She said simply.

Raze was currently leveling Darcia with a menacing stare as she smirked at dark Lycan with a distinct "I'm-going-to-have-fun-messing-with-you" look. He could already sense her mischievous nature and he wasn't going to tolerate it. Needless to say however that it only fueled her antics…Lucian had opened his mouth to say something but then closed it just as quickly. It seemed that he was at lost of words. His men noticed and were slightly worried. Just what exactly made him suddenly so off guard? Mina was just a woman to them. A rather strange and pretty one, but still just a woman. Darcia laughed at this and got a series of glares in return.

"Cat got your tongue?" She mused.

Raze growled at her comment and she smiled at him, happy he took the bait. Lucian closed his mouth and cleared his throat suddenly before any arguments could ensue.

"I'm sorry…you are Mina?" He asked a bit uncertainly.

"In the flesh." She smiled.

Nova frowned. 'I just KNOW this isn't going to be good…'

***

Nova sat with a seemingly perpetual frown as she, Helena and Darcia waited for Mina and Lucian. She and Lucian had decided to speak privately, on Lucian's request. Raze had stayed with Lucian faithfully however and Keiko with Mina seeing as Darcia thought it would be boring. Not to mention that Keiko loved being by the blonde's side twenty-four seven. Like before, Lucian's men sat across the room watching them. Despite the dark, lustful glares and stares and the fact that they were outnumbered, the female Lycans weren't scared or intimidated at all. Darcia sat forward with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. She radiated an air of indifference, her expression clearly amused, raising an eyebrow at most of their sneers. Helena on the other hand seemed to be paying close attention to Taylor and he to her. He smirked at her seductively, licking his lips. Nova…well she was her usual violent self, giving glares of sudden doom to any and everyone that looked at her.

"I wonder if they're having fun in there." Darcia smirked.

Nova knew her exact definition of the word "fun" and rolled her eyes. "Shut up Darcia. You know Mina isn't like that."

Darcia tilted her head up to look at her. "Yeah, you and her share that in common. If it were up to me, I'd be getting laid every day."

"You mean if you liked men as much as like women?" She growled flatly.

Darcia smiled giddily. "Precisely!"

Nova sighed and glared across the room at the one person whose gaze hadn't left hers in about an hour. Pierce still watched her heatedly from across the room. Darcia noticed this.

"Looks like you have an admirer Nov." She chimed.

"Scorch muffins you stupid bitch." Nova growled.

Darcia faked a blow to the chest. "OH, your words wound me like an arrow to the chest and send me spiraling into the darkest and deepest of the worst kind of depression!" She cried overdramatically.

Nova glared and rolled her eyes. "An arrow to your head is more like it."

Darcia chuckled and slung an arm around the shorter girl's shoulder. "Be careful…he's actually very dangerous. He's much older than you." She said darkly with the same smirk on her face.

Nova glanced at her apprehensively. Darcia had the tendency to be dead serious when she was joking sometimes and she could tell from her tone that she wasn't kidding. She was about to say something when Darcia laughed, giving her a slap on the back that nearly knocked her over.

"OW DAMNIT! Darcia let go of me!" She cried.

The older woman hugged her to her breasts closely and ruffled her hair, gaining odd looks from various Lycans. Darcia held the struggling girl tighter and bent down to whisper seriously.

"I mean it. I've seen that look before Nova and fucking around with someone like him would be dangerous."

Nova jerked away from her with an annoyed scowl and crossed her arms. "I know that!!" She said sulkily.

"Then promise me won't start anything, I don't want to have to broke any necks anytime soon." Darcia demanded.

As Nova went to protest being treated like a weakling, Helena cut her off.

"Listen to her Nova. We aren't asking you to be submissive, just don't intentionally start anything with him okay?"

Nova favored them both with a displeased frown. "Do you two _always_ act like you have to treat me like a child? I'm 62 years old ya know." She said and then sighed in defeat. She hated when they ganged up on her like this. "I won't do anything…I didn't do anything on purpose the first time. HE came at ME remember?"

"Yeah, after you ran off at the mouth!" Helena retorted.

"I thought I didn't have to be submissive? I didn't provoke him! He just slapped me!"

Darcia sighed. "That does sound like something you would do Nova."

"Shut up! What do you know?!"

"That you have a superiority complex as high as that guy's ego…" Helena snickered.

"Not as high as your boobs are in that push-up bra!"

"I'll push you up you, you cocky little-"

"HEY HEY!" Darcia said as she put herself between the two younger women. "Do I have to separate you two? Be nice, you are making a scene.

They both huffed at each other and turned their backs. Nova pouted in agitation.

Darcia sighed. "Just keep the warning in mind Nova, mkay?"

"Yeah whatever…" Nova said and stared at the floor with an uncharacteristically unreadable expression. 'I won't let _**anyone **_touch me!' She thought with a snarl. '_**NO ONE!**_' Feeling Pierce's everlasting stare she gave him a scathing glance and turned away.

Pierce smirked beside Taylor. He could practically feel the girl's rebelliousness vibrating throughout the entire room. Not only did it fuel his want to assert his dominance over her, he also felt the raw urge to throw her to floor, rip off her clothes and take her until she went blind and then some. He just couldn't help it. It was an instinct that her entire attitude pushed upon him. By pack ranking, she was younger and beneath him. Her respect was demanded and mandatory. Just the thought of having her beneath him aroused him so. He locked gazes with her briefly before she turned away with a slightly perturbed look on her face. This was understandable with the way he was feeling. The lust that burned in his eyes disturbed her.

"You should find a way to get her alone." Trix commented as he noticed the state his fellow pack mate was in. Also the rather large tent in his pants was evidence enough. "Or take a cold shower." He offered.

Pierce huffed. "Oh I will…and she'll be sorry when I do." He said as he gazed at said girl intensely.

She once again looked over at him when she felt his gaze. She glared at him as usual and he smirked, gesturing downward. She let her eyes trail down and settle on the bulge in his pants. She turned away quickly with blush and cursed him to all sorts of various Hells as He, Taylor and Trix laughed in mild amusement.

"Oh that one is definitely a virgin!" Trix chuckled.

Nova began to mutter curses in different a foreign language as she fought to control her blush. Helena sighed at the display of rather blunt sexual harassment.

"That's a male for you…"She grumbled aloud.

"We're not all bad." Taylor said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Helena pushed herself from the wall and stepped forward a few feet from them. All eyes settling on her. "So what is it you are good for, hm?"

Taylor closed the distance between them. He cleared her in height by about half a foot. Everyone watched as he circled her like the predator he was, watching her with a steady smirk.

"What we're good for?" He repeated in a murmur. They stared each down lustfully until Darcia laughed.

"I know what they're good for." She said with a smirk.

"Absolutely nothing!" Nova finished.

"So says the virgin." Pierce quipped causing laughter from everyone but Nova who wished he were in stabbing reach.

Darcia put an arm around her glowering friend. "Hey now, we virgins just so happen to know that that's _all _your good for so that's alright." She chimed in Nova's defense.

Pierce smirked. "Is that so?"

"Ya damn skippy!" Nova agreed.

"You want to come over here and test that theory?" he asked huskily.

Helena cut off her remark before Nova could be baited any further. She turned the subject back to Darcia.

"You mean to tell me out of all the girls that you've played with your still a virgin?"

The dark skinned girl shrugged. "What can I say? I haven't found the right guy?"

Helena rolled her eyes at the sarcasm.

"Whoa, whoa, you like chicks?" Trix asked in amusement.

"I suppose you could say I go either way lover-boy…I just prefer women more…" She smiled. "and don't get any ideas."

"Sweeeet!" He smirked.

"How do you go either way if you've never fucked a guy?" Taylor mused. He was still standing rather close to Helena and she didn't seem to mind one bit.

"You don't have to fuck them to play with them." She shrugged and smiled mischievously.

"I believe a change in subject is in order…NOW." Came Lucian's voice as he, Mina, Raze and Keiko walked back into the room.

"Awww, but we were having such an interesting conversation!" Darcia pouted.

"Sex isn't a relevant subject right now." He sighed.

"But everyone loves it!" She smiled.

Lucian sighed in exasperation.

"You guys are horrible." Mina laughed.

***

Lol language was kind of strong but we are talking about Lycans here! Plus they live in the sewers and subways… Anyway Review if ya likey! ^_______^


	4. In the back of a Van

**KosmoKhaos: **WHOOO! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS BREAK!!! Two weeks out of school!!! XD It is awesome, yes? Anyway, here's chapter four! ^____^ And of course thanks to** Delilah von Lohengrin **who's been my faithful reviewer so far! ^___^

**Nova: **Who's Deliah von Logren?

**Khaos: ^__^" **Uhhh, its _Delilah_ von _Lohengrin_, Nova….not-

**Nova:** O.O Long what??

**Khaos: ***Sigh* Never mind Nova.

**Helena: **She's too oblivious to get it.

**Nova: **WHAT'D YOU SAY?!

***argues with Helena in background***

**Khaos: **Uhhhhm, yep, Enjoy the chapter! ^____^"

***

Mina smiled at her small group of female cohorts. Darcia smiled back. She knew that smirk well. It meant that the time had come to start moving on with their plans. The first step was ready to be put in place. She had been waiting for this moment. The one moment the "fun" would begin. Mina shook her head knowingly.

"Darcia, I need you to go and the others…and take Keiko with ya." She ordered with a lazy smirk. "Me and Lucian have work to do."

Darcia smiled mischievously in turn. "Finally! I've been waiting for some action to start in this place! I should've known you couldn't keep things boring for long Mina!" She said excitedly and started towards the exit. "C'mon Kei, it's time to get this party started!"

"Wait!" Lucian said suddenly.

Darcia and Keiko paused to look back at him curiously. The Lycan lord gestured to the tall, hulking figure of Raze.

"Take Raze with you."

Darcia looked the large Lycan over and he glared at her. She was amused. 'Does he think that we're that incompetent? Or does he not trust us at all?'

"Expecting trouble?" She asked aloud.

Lucian's eyes narrowed as if he could read her thoughts. "Better to be safe than sorry, hm?" He said simply. He seemed to have chosen his words carefully.

Darcia gave him a strange rather doubtful glance before she looked over at Raze briefly. "Yea…sure."

She smiled at Raze as he caught up with the in two quick strides. 'Well aren't you mean looking, eh cutie?' She blew a kiss at him on her way out the door. The Lycan's eyes narrowed and he barely suppressed a dark growl. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like this.

Nova, on the other hand, leaned her head back in exasperation. She let it hit the metal with a rather loud thud. Everyone looked at strangely so she glared darkly. All she really wanted right now was to take a nice long nap and at least some kind of shower… Did they even have showers down here? 'I'm sure as hell gonna find out! There is NO way I'm staying down here without a shower!...And some new clothes…well a new shirt and change of underwear at least…' She thought with an annoyed twitch of her nose. It was more like a held back snarl of frustration. For some reason, she couldn't shake the adrenaline that had managed to consume her. The tiredness of tonight's events was still there but she still had a rush of raw adrenaline. She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to block out the world around here to the best of her ability.

Lucian looked at her and Helena and then spoke to Mina. "They can accompany Pierce and Taylor to get the weapons."

Mina nodded in agreement and Nova's head perked up suddenly at the talk of weapons. Mina looked at her with a "don't-mess-this-up" expression. "Just don't go and get all trigger happy on me Nove."

Nova gave her the face of an innocent angel. "Why, whatever do you mean Mina?"

Mina rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

She tossed her the gun that Helena had confiscated when she had attempted to shoot Pierce earlier on their way back here. Needless to say Pierce was going to rip her apart. Helena and Taylor had to actually separate them from tearing each other's throats out. Nova grinned as she followed Pierce, Taylor and Helena out the room.

Mina sighed. "Man are they a handful at times…" She growled and turned to Lucian. "I hope your "bargain" holds up."

Lucian gave a doubtful sigh of his own. "As do I…Your help is greatly appreciated."

Mina leaned on the wall, lazily taking a long drag on what was probably her third cigarette of the night.

"Sure thing…I may not have been born a slave to them as you were but…" Her voice lowered dangerously. "I'm not…particularly fond of their "Elders." Her lip twitched in what was most definitely an annoyed snarl. "Personally, I don't like your…_"cousin" _either. I ended up the way I am because of him ya know…" She said matter-of-factly.

Lucian seemed rather shocked at this bit of news. "You know him personally enough to say that?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "Well he _did_ kill my mother…then he took me captive for a decade and a half so, yeah I suppose I do know him personally." She laughed. "But don't worry, our past relationship won't get the way of your desired plans for peace. But doesn't it make you question his trust when he so easily turned his back on the so called Elders of his kind?"

"I don't completely trust him…even after all of this, if the plan shifts and it works in his favor, I'm sure he'd pick the easier way." He said.

"The easier way being to kill both you and Victor, right?" She mused with a small smirk. "But not to worry! You asked for _my_ help and like some people, I believe in the saying; "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

Lucian shook his head with a smirk.

"Well that's good to hear Mina…Come, let me show you what I've _really_ been up to." He said.

Mina raised an eyebrow as she followed him down a hallway. 'Now how kinky did that sound?' She laughed to herself.

***

**(Nova's POV) **

I followed behind the three older Lycans in silent excitement. The word constantly whirling around non-stop at five thousand mph was _"Weapons! Weapons!"_ 'God do I love guns!' I thought happily. I had become fascinated with them ever since I was younger. Just the thought of one was exciting almost to an alarming point. Of course such a strange fascination probably seemed peculiar to any other human. But most humans didn't grow up in captivity with leeches and get born into an ancient, supernatural war of beasts versus monsters now did they? We had got into a truck that reminded me of the SWAT vans that I'd seen in a couple of movies. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had barely noticed that I had been put in the back with Pierce. I could smell him clearly, I could even feel his eyes on me, he sat right across from me, but I couldn't bring myself to look up and glare at him. I felt the amused curiousness beneath his gaze at my apparent excited state of mind. I bit at my lip anxiously. Taylor managed to get the front seat with Helena and he started at a rather speedy pace, for a truck like this anyway, down the dark, damp streets. A sudden steady buzzing in my pocket made me jump. Pierce watched with a raise of his eyebrow as I squealed and fidgeted for the vibrating phone in my side pocket. I pulled it out with a huff and looked down at the text message I had received. 'It's from Darcia…'

"_I've got your toys. Helena's too."_

A grin ghosted quickly across my face. "Darcia got our "toys" Helena." I said.

Helena grinned back at me from the front seat. "You mean **your** toys?" She corrected.

I shrugged. "Hey, what's dog without a bone?"

Unfortunately that question turned out to be one of my first mistakes.

"I bet you'd enjoy a good bone." Taylor chuckled beside Helena.

My eyes narrowed at him darkly and he smirked at me deviously through the rearview mirror.

"I have a bone for you if you're ready." Pierce whispered huskily as he leaned in close to me from the other seat.

Instead of immediately glaring like I usually did, I was in a rather good mood so I smirked and leaned in closer until we feel each other's breathe on our faces. That was yet another mistake. It wouldn't have been so bad if the look in his eyes hadn't made a shiver go down my spine. He saw me shudder and a smirk curved at his lips. I let my eyes narrow dangerously but didn't glare at him…yet.

"How about it? I'll show you what a bone is really like…I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I'll even be gentle." He offered.

_Now_ I glared. But I couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere behind my glare, that something inside me craved his offer. Needless to say it was immensely disturbing. It was almost the craving I got when the full moon was out. I'm a half-breed so I was never _forced_ to make the change but the feeling was always there. I was always more vulnerable and prone to…"violent outbursts" when I got like that. But this feeling was different. Instead of feeling rage and bloodlust, I felt like I was burning…and something inside me tightened and sent a tiny ripple of pleasure throughout my body. However…that wasn't going to deter my current comeback. I huffed contemptuously.

"**NEVER.**" I said through clenched.

Pierce grinned at me and gave a sudden, brief kiss to my lips. It was short but it was still off putting. I blinked in shock and pulled back away from him as he smirked at my expression. My face darkened because now I was angry. _Very_ angry. I felt the sudden urge to rip his face off.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" I snarled.

He smirked at me smugly and Taylor laughed. 'Why do they seem to take amusement in my anger and annoyance? It's infuriating! They do it to annoy me and it's actually working! The bastards!'

And with that aggravating thought, I leaned across the van with rather incredible speed and took a swing at Pierce's face with my sharp clawed nails. However I was shocked when he simply grabbed my wrist and yanked me off the seat. I hurdled forward and fell to my knees, slightly off balance since he held onto my arm, not wanting to fall on my face I was forced to catch my fall by bracing myself between his knees. My knees stung from the sudden contact with the hard, cold, metal of the floor of the van. I was in shock they he had so quickly countered my blow that all I did was grimace up at him in astonishment. He stared back at me passively. I shivered. I was suddenly reminded of Darcia's earlier warning about him being older than me…_stronger _than me. He grabbed both my wrists with one of his larger hands and pulled me up closer to him so that my torso was up in his lap between his legs. Once again were inches apart.

"Care to try that again pup?" He growled softly at me.

My mouth went strangely dry and I swallowed. Just the tone of his voice sent a chill of fear into me at the moment. I hadn't been called a pup in almost sixteen years. Whenever I was referred to with the name it always meant that I was in for some trouble. I hated the name with a passion. I managed to give him a somewhat defiant look as held my wrists in death lock.

"Let. GO of me!" I snapped lowly as I pulled at my captured wrists.

He quelled my struggling with a simply jerk of my arms.

"Watch yourself pup! Keep it up and you'll catch the beating of your life!"

"My _NAME_ is NOVA! Not _PUP!_ Not _GIRL!_ **N O V A- NOVA! **Don't try and pull your seniority bullshit on me mother fucker because it won't work!" I retorted scathingly before I could think about maybe even _trying_ to hold my tongue. I saw his hand rise to strike me and my first reaction was to draw back and flinch. I braced myself for the blow.

"_**Hey!!**_"

Helena yelled, halting his blow in mid-swing as she turned around in her seat. "_BEHAVE_ you two! I will pull this truck over! I swear to God!"

She glared back at both of us from her position in the front seat as Taylor tried not to show Pierce that he was smiling. Helena sounded like an annoyed mother with two misbehaving children in the backseat of a car on a long road trip. Pierce glared at her.

"Sit down and be quiet! If you can't say anything nice then say nothing at all!" She growled angrily at both of us.

Pierce's eyes narrowed before he glared back at me. He released my wrists and I snatched them away and sat back in my seat. The blood began to circulate back into my fingers almost immediately. I flexed them in irritation as me and Pierce stared at each other darkly. After a moment I simply turned my nose up at him and looked out the small fenced back window of the van, crossing my arms childishly. I unconsciously pulled my still ripped shirt closed. I hadn't got a new one yet but when Darcia got back with all my stuff I should have a ton of those things somewhere.

'…I wonder if she's having as good a time as I am…' I thought sarcastically.

***

Keiko was also watching silently out of the car that she occupied as the buildings blurred by at speed that a car shouldn't be going on old, beat up roads like this. But that is what happens when Darcia is allowed to get behind the wheel. Raze, unfortunately was forced to learn this the hard way. Darcia sped about eighty plus down the old, wet, stone street. She whipped around the corners in a smooth slide and easily maneuvered her way around other drivers. She didn't miss Raze's dark glare as she rounded the recent street corner with a screech.

"What's wrong big guy?" She asked glancing over at him as she made a hard left. "Too fast for ya?"

He gave her a withering glare.

"Pay attention to the road girl." He growled in his deep baritone voice.

Darcia was amused. It was the first time the large Lycan had said anything to her at all. His voice was deep. She hadn't heard a voice like his in all her life! She cocked an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips.

"I'm no girl….and don't worry, I can't say I've even _almost _crashed before. My skills are mad."

Raze huffed. A smirk played across Darcia's lips as he did so. 'Alright Mr. Uptight, looks like I'm gonna' have to step my game up then huh?' She thought deviously. She switched gears and slammed her foot on the gas. They shot forward with a sudden jerk of intensified speed. 'Oh if looks could kill…' She laughed as Raze growled at her from somewhere deep in his chest.

"Aw relax! Tell ya what! If we crash then you can kill me!" She offered happily.

Keiko shook her head in the back seat as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket to text Mina. 'Why did send Darcia in a car like this? It was just begging for trouble.'

***

Said young woman was currently watching with curiosity as Syinge, the pack's "doctor" of sorts, showed Lucian some of his latest test results on the blood collected from one of the various Corvin's that they had abducted. Apparently, his goal seemed to be to make the perfect hybrid of both species. According to Syinge, only a "pure" source that carried the hidden virus would be able to contain both Lycan and Vampire blood without dying. So far they'd had no luck on finding anyone that was a match. She leaned back lazily on a wall and watched as Syinge mixed some blood in a strange solution of liquid. It turned a dark black color and Lucian cursed under his breath. Syinge sighed in exasperation. Mina was silent and looked on thoughtfully. She knew that the victory of this war was a personal goal for Lucian. She didn't judge his motives at all. She was even going along and helping him. Mina was just ready for this all to end. If the leeches couldn't play nice and accept a treaty, when and if this was ever over, then they could die with the rest of them as far as she was concerned. The sound of her phone vibrating made her lose track of her thoughts. Both of the other occupants of the room watched over at. She looked over her incoming message in amusement. She looked up and gave Lucian a toothy grin.

"Looks like your lieutenant learned rule numero uno when working with Darcia." She laughed. "Unless you're in a hurry, _never _let her drive!"

Lucian and Syinge exchanged looks.

"Don't worry though, Darcia won't crash." She smiled.

Syinge sighed and shook his head at the Lycan master, giving him a "Where-did-you-find-this-girl-again?" look.

Lucian ignored it with a sigh of his own as Mina laughed in spite of the Lycan that had been sent to accompany her friend.

'What fun! This could turn out to be interesting!' She thought giddily.

***

Yay! Sorry it took a second to get this up! Lol My stupid internet wanted to go all crappy on me and not to mention that it's the week before Xmas break so school was hectic! But yay another chapter right? I'll try my best not to get too caught up into break over the next 2 weeks and neglect my story! Lol ^___^ Review if ya like it!


	5. Tannis Hide!

**KosmoKhaos: **Thank you for the reviews! ^____^ Lol I thought I might as well get this chapter over with seeing as I already had the ideas and stories written down! I'll have to write some more or risk forgetting my ideas… I kinda forgot over this break.

**Nova:** Yeah right! You mean got lazy and stayed up 'til 5 am and sleep 'til noon?

**KosmoKhaos:** O.O NO! I-I have no idea what you're talking about!

**Nova: **Oh really? So you weren't up watching old westerns five nights in a row until the break of dawn?

*Glares at Nova*

**KosmoKhaos:** Quiet you! At least I don't have some arrogant, Lycan, psychopath after me!

**Nova: **Take that back you stupid bit-

**KosmoKhaos: **Hey! _**I'M**_ the one writing the story here! If I wanted to I could easily just call him here and let him get you!!

**Nova: **O.O You wouldn't!

**KosmoKhaos: :} **OH PIERCE!!! WOULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND?! NOVA SAID THAT SHE'S DECIDED TO GIVE HER ALL TO YOU AND LET YOU-MMMPH!

*Nova cover Kosmo's mouth*

**Nova: **OKAY! I'M SORRY!!!!

**Mina:** *Shakes her head in exasperation*

**Darcia:** ^___^ Enjoy the chapter people! And _**HAPPY HANU-KWANZA-MAS!! WITH A GREAT NEW YEAR!**_

**Mina: **Hanu-kwanza-mas??

**Darcia: ***shrugs* Hey I was improvising!

***

Nova watched as they got closer and closer to what looked like an old abandoned monastery. She frowned.

"I'm guessing this is more than just an old monastery?" Helena mused as she leaned lazily from her position next to Taylor in the driver's seat.

Pierce huffed in what could only be described as disgust. "We're going to see a vamp."

Nova gave a toothy grin. Pierce saw the look and shook his head.

"No, we ain't going to kill him either."

Nova pouted. "Well that's no fun."

Taylor laughed. "Well he has a lot of guns for us to take home." He offered.

Her grin came back full force at the mention of guns. "Goody! I can't wait!"

"So you guys have a blood ally?" Helena mused.

"More like Lucian's ally." Pierce countered darkly. "They betrayed him like they do everyone else they come across."

"So now he is helping us." Taylor finished.

"Huh…and they call us dogs." Helena said gruffly.

"A vampire killing his own…Typical." Nova said lowly as she glared out the window at the sky. The moon was out in all its half-full glory. It was going to be a full moon soon….

The gate at the entrance was open for them and as they went in Nova frowned. She got such an odd feeling as they approached it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. They came to a stop in front of the main building and began to get out. She stepped out and immediately narrowed her eyes as she looked around. 'What is this scent…like a Lycan but more….stronger?' She sniffed and then wrinkled her nose. 'And this other scent….I know it from somewhere…but it's definitely the scent of a leech.'

"There are first generations here, huh?" Helena asked in shock.

"Yup…"guard dogs" of sorts." Taylor answered as he and Pierce took the lead into the old building.

Nova glared at the walls suspiciously. 'Why do I know this scent?!' She growled low in her throat involuntarily. It filled her with such a rage. This scent was making her _**angry**_! Pierce heard her growl and glanced back at her raising an eyebrow. She looked back at him and realized she had growled aloud. She flushed a light red and turned away from him. She saw a slight curve of his lip as they came upon some wooden doors. The doors were opened from the other side suddenly revealing a rather lavish room with half-naked, female vampires on a bed. At the center was a scrawny male vampire and the _last _person Nova wanted see.

"**TANIS!**" she snarled.

Her companions turned to her quickly at her sudden outburst. Tanis looked pass the two male Lycans and Helena to look at her.

"Well good evening gentlemen…" He looked to Helena. "Lady…" Then looked to Nova. "..and Slayer."

"Call me that again and you'll be sucking blood from a tube you scrawny, backwards, blood-sucking, leech!!" She snarled.

Tanis shook his head as he stood from the bed. "Still as crude as ever I see."

Nova began to attack him almost immediately but Helena grabbed her collar and pulled her close to her.

"Down girl!"

Nova cut her eyes darkly at the red-head.

"LET ME GO."

"Not likely. Calm yourself…I know his presence torments you but just relax for now." She whispered softly.

Nova grit her teeth and held back another snarl. Her canines had lengthened and she bit into her tongue but ignored the taste of her blood in favor of glaring at the vampire who smiled appreciatively at Helena.

"Such a wise, beautiful woman you are Miss."

Taylor glared at him then and stepped in front of her to block the vampire's view. Tanis laughed.

"Don't worry Lycan, I don't like canine women anyway." He said.

Taylor growled and stepped forward threateningly but Helena grabbed the back of his jacket. He stopped almost immediately and glanced back at her as she walked beside him. She smiled at the vampire.

"Yea..and too bad for you I don't ratty parasites anyway. All suck and not enough bite, ya know?"

Tanis took her insult with a defeated smirk. "Definitely too bitchy for me." He commented

Helena smiled benevolently.

"You got what we came for Leech?" Pierce snapped with a glare as Taylor began to growl in an animalistic tone in the back of his throat.

Tanis sighed and raised his hands in surrender. He knew very well that Pierce despised him.

"Of course…It's out back- follow me."

They did so silently. Nova was giving of an aura of death that made everyone uncomfortable. Helena sighed. 'So this is Tanis?...Boney little thing he is…barely any meat at all.' She looked him over contemplatively. 'But still…I'm rather hungry.' She cocked her head to the side in wonder.

Tanis could feel her watching. "See something you like, hun?" He asked without turning around.

She laughed heartily. "Nah you're a bit boney babe, not much of a meal." Tanis gave a shaky sigh and shook his head. How did he get himself into this mess? Helena smirked and Taylor nudged her in the arm with his elbow.

"What? He is!" She said lowly.

Taylor chuckled and threw her a devilish smirk. "Bad, _bad girl_!"

***

Mina watched the men in Lucian's pack silently from her place in the shadows. She leaned, lazily as usual, against the wall of the dark, damp underbelly of the city. There were a good few dozen of Lycans down here. The largest pack she'd run into in a long while. She watched as a group of them stood in the center and conversed. She watched boredly, her left eye was covered in shadow and glowed an ominous gold as her eyes narrowed. There was a sudden growl from one of the corridors and all eyes were drawn there as a fully transformed Lycan came walking in. He had what seemed to be the remains of a half-eaten human in his claws and mouth. The scent of blood quickly filled her nose and her lip twitched ever so slightly. Everyone watched as he continued eating and growling at anyone that got too close or stared too long. 'Ah yes. I forgot…now I'm hungry too…but must he eat so sloppily?' She thought. The Lycan was tearing away flesh and splattering blood everywhere. An unfortunate lower pack member inched just a little too close and was mercilessly clawed in torso. He quickly drew well away. Mina shook her head. 'Like dogs they are…'

She pushed away from the wall and stepped out of her "hiding place". All attention quickly diverted to her. The Lycan that was eating paused too glare over at her as she was coming steadily closer. She had no intentions of trying to take his "meal" from him, but he was in the way of where she was trying to go. There was a slight hush across the room. Mina didn't even look up at him as she came just within reach of him. He began to emit a steady growl at her. She glanced at him and raised an amused eyebrow.

"You growl at me?" She mused calmly.

She looked over the bloody mess that he was eating and turned away with a disgusted huff.

"I don't want any so don't go getting your panties in a bunch _Cujo_." She drawled and began to continue on her merry way.

The Lycan snapped at her angrily. She didn't even flinch. Moving with uncanny speed, she swiftly grabbed the upper half of his snout firmly with one hand and clenched tightly. The Lycan immediately stopped, letting out a pained howl. She turned and pulled him closer until his he was hunched down to her height. She stared him coldly in the eyes as he whimpered. All the others watched in utter silence and shock. She took in a deep ragged breathe as she glared at him. Everyone waited to hear the inevitable crack of bone as she snapped his neck, or cracked his skull. The blow that would possibly end his life for daring to attack such a "superior" Lycan as herself. She squeezed a bit more tightly and he whimpered louder… Then with she suddenly pushed him away with such strength that he went stumbling back into the hard stone and cement walls of the subway tunnels. Everyone watched him fly back a couple of feet and hit the wall hard. And without a word, she turned and kept walking, leaving behind a group of stunned Lycans. At that moment she'd gained quite a few of their respects, and some new enemies. The Lycan slowly shrunk back to his human form, mouth and head bloody from impact with the wall. His dirty blonde hair hung, dishelved, in his face as he glared with burning hatred at Mina's leisurely retreating form. Three other males walked over also watching as two of them helped him up. He quickly pulled away once to his feet and spat blood angrily to the cold floor.

"_**Fucking BITCH!**_" He snarled. 'You will pay girl!' He seethed to himself. 'You come here and think you can disrespect _our_ territory and pack?! _Our_ law?! You have it coming bitch!! I **SWEAR** it!!!'

***

Nova silently took the two hundred pound crate from Pierce and sat it into the back of the truck with the other, already loaded, ones. Considering how giddy she'd been earlier, she was completely flaccid now. These crates were filled with weapons and she didn't even seem to care in the least. She was even obeying Pierces commands, although apathetically. As she and Pierce finished their load, they stopped and waited for Helena and Taylor to finish theirs. Needless to say that Pierce was intrigued. Her sudden, but slight, submission was a complete turn-around change of her character. She moved to the side of the truck next to him and lay her head back up against the cool metal and stared up at the sky. He stared at her openly, as usual, and despite looking a bit uncomfortable she seemed to be ignoring him unless he was actually going to say something and break the silence. The moon reflected brightly off her eyes as she stared at it in a trance-like state. After a moment of study the brightly glowing partial orb she closed her eyes and sighed softly through her nose. Finally, Pierce broke the silence with a simple question.

"What's up with you and that vampire?" He asked lowly so the others couldn't hear.

Nova simply shrugged. "He's a jack-ass and I hate him."

Pierce huffed his agreement to that statement but he knew that the cut ran deeper than that. "You have other reasons for the way you acted in there though. No one gets that mad at someone just because they just don't like the person."

It only confirmed it with him when she glanced over at him with a half glare.

"Says you." She growled as Taylor and Helena walked pass them to get into the truck.

She turned away and began to get back into the truck. She didn't want to be here any longer than needed. Pierce followed her and watched as she got in first. Tanis was watching from a distance. She glared certain death at the vampire. He waved at her and smiled cheerfully. A low growl resounded throughout the truck. Pierce got in after her to close the double doors, turning to give Tanis a threatening look of his own for provoking the irritated female. As the doors closed, Taylor wisely took of quickly before one of them jumped back out and tore the blood-sucker apart.

Helena sighed next to him once again. Taylor shared a glance with her. She gave him a meaningful look. This kind of behavior seemed to obviously not be unusual with Nova. Taylor looked up into the rear-view mirror at the pissed off female Lycan. She was sitting with her arms crossed across her chest and hair draped about her shoulders, face and back like a curtain of darkness. Nova had a distinct "_piss off_" look on her face. It was rather amusing because her expression matched Pierce's rather perfectly. They were acting more alike at the moment than either one of them would like to admit. A mild look of chagrin was on his face as he raised an eyebrow, turning back to the dark, wet road.

"Any specific reason you hate this one particular one so much Nova?" He mused.

Nova threw him a pointed look. "Do I _**need**_ a reason to hate one?"

"Ah…point taken."

***

T_____T Yes I know! I neglected this story for **TWO WEEKS**!! But over break I got completely lazy. I threw off my entire sleeping schedule. I stayed up until 6am and didn't wake up again until about **3 in the freaking afternoon**…yea insomnia :P I was supposed have this up Tuesday but my mom kidnapped the computer and I fell asleep from my wacky sleeping habits. But I thought that even though this was shorter than I'd like, I thought you all deserved at least what I had already typed up. The next one will be MUCH longer to make up for neglecting it, I promise! ^___^" I haven't given up this story, don't worry. Oh and I made a Devianart page! You all should check it out! I have to get more pics up there…but go to my profile for the link! ^___^


	6. Preparation

Gaaah! I'm so lazy! XO But I shall update none the less lol. I'm thinking about maybe putting a new story up here but I don't what kind :/ I don't know where I shall turn this story next…hmmmm we will have to wait and find out! ^___^ Enjoy!

***

Raze glowered darkly at Darcia as they finally made it to their destination. She pulled up abruptly and threw the car in park. She flashed him a grin and removed the keys from the ignition. They were in an older part of the city in front of a row of, what looked like, used to be old stockyard warehouses. Raze eyed the ominous darkness that hung about the old buildings with suspicion. But then again when people that drove like Darcia lurking around, who wouldn't be a bit wary? Keiko stepped out first. Raze still looked uncomfortable from the hectic ride over and Darcia smiled at him.

"Come now, you actually look a bit rattled big guy!" She slapped him on the back with force that actually moved the large male Lycan's frame. He glared down at her with a look of impending doom.

She kept a catty grin on her face as she started for the warehouse they were in front of. It was the one that was smack dab in the middle of the others. Keiko and Raze flanked her as she got up to the large, double, warehouse doors. She pushed the heavy wooden frames with minimal effort.

"Good evening ladies! I'm BAAAAACK!" She announced grandly as she strode in with a satisfied smirk. "And the time has come. Mina has requested your gracious audience to aid "_The Great Lucian_" in his war against the leeches!"

Raze rolled his eyes but took a look around. He was actually quite impressed. There were about maybe fifteen to twenty female Lycans lounging and standing around the warehouse all varying in ethnicity and height and shape. Some eyed him rather darkly while some were just curious….then the other were radiating the obvious scent of lust. This amused him deeply. One female, a lithe strawberry blonde, sauntered over to them with a coy smirk.

"Oh my! Your back so soon Darcia?" Her eyes roamed over Raze and he leveled her with a steady, cool gaze. "And with a guy no less! Oh my God I'm shocked beyond words Darcia!"

Darcia laughed as she smirked at the approaching female. "Unfortunately he is not mine to keep."

She said and glanced up at the scowling Lycan sweetly. "But you ladies are welcome to have your way with him if you like."

They seemed to like this idea very much. Raze glared as Darcia gave him an innocent smile. Sighing in exasperation he wondered again just where in the hell this girl even came from anyway. She was an entire world all in herself. The sultry woman turned to look at the now alert females and stood straight to her full, official height of 5"9. She addressed them casually but with an air of dominance that she hadn't portrayed until now.

"I hope you're ready ladies," She grinned "because it is time for war! Mina says that the time has come so get your weapons ready! "Have you your pistols? Have you your sharp-edged axes?" Hehehe…pioneers oh pioneers."

The warehouse erupted into a roar of high pitched cheers and hoots. The excited sounds only seemed to make Darcia's smile widen even more. She looked over the group of females slowly as they all seemed to be moving and preparing. A dark haired female walked over to her with a large leather duffle bag.

"I'm pretty sure young Nova will be wanting her playthings and clothes, yes?" The woman said with a mild Transylvanian accent.

Darcia smirked. "OH YEAH…she'll _definitely _need them." She said as she took the bag and slung its 200-something pounds of weight over one shoulder with a soft grunt.

'Geez what does she keep in this thing a whole damn army's worth of guns?' She thought. She surveyed the area once more as Raze watched her stoically out of the corner of his eye. 'Seems like everyone is here and accounted for…so far so good.' Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick text to both Nova and Mina. A confirmation to Mina and a comment saying she obtained Nova's beloved "goodies bag". She was just sending the last text when a dark shadow loomed over her. She looked back into the light brown eyes of Raze. She blinked in shock. When did he get that tall?

"How do you plan to get back without stirring up the hornet's nest? " His almost inhumanly deep voice sent a shiver down her spine as the closeness vibrated throughout her eardrums.

"…ummm…" It took Darcia a moment to regain her composure. She'd never had anyone sneak up on her like that in a _very_ long. "Uh, What do you mean?" She said in confusion after the question had time to process.

Raze glared. "Your plan to get them back to Lucian and Mina woman! What were you just going to **walk** them, openly, through the streets of Bucharest??" He growled.

She smiled widely then. "No silly! We go the way we came!" When his eyes narrowed for an explanation she sighed and elaborated. "Over the rooftops and alleyways!" That answer didn't seem to help because his expression turned from annoyed to incredulous. "What? I'm serious!" she smiled and grabbed his arm. "Come on! Let us show you."

Raze sighed with an increasing sinking feeling in his gut. A feeling that told him he was going even deeper into the lion's den.

***

Mina watched warily from her place against the wall across the wall from a highly agitated Lycan master. Lucian paced the make-shift science/doctors lab. He was talking on a phone…although how a phone line managed to get all the way down here was a mystery to her. However she wasn't curious enough to question it. She was to into his phone call to care. She knew exactly who he was speaking to. The silence in the room between its three occupants made it so that her acute hearing picked up every small breath the man on the other line made. But the person on the other line wasn't a man at all. He was a vampire. And not just any vampire. He was _Kraven_, the very same vampire that she despised so passionately. She listened carefully to the voice on the phone as the conversation carried on.

"_Amelia's convoy will be here in a week, think of something by then."_ Kraven muttered.

"A week?" Lucian said. "That will be more than enough time. Just make sure your people do their part."

"_That won't be a problem-"_

"Good." Lucian said abruptly, "Good-bye cousin." and hung up the phone.

Mina smirked. 'Bet that pissed him off. He always likes to get in the last word.' Lucian sighed in exasperation and looked over to her briefly catching her gaze. He frowned at her expression like a parent would at a child that laughed at inappropriate moments. She just smiled then which made him sigh again.

"I'm glad someone is enjoying this." He grumbled.

"Enjoying it? Lucian I simply find it amusing how short you are with him." She laughed softly.

"You feel amusement at a time like this?" He growled.

"Well we can't **all** be gloomy and emo like you **all** of the time." She said rolling her eyes.

He gave her a confused narrow of his eyes, his brow furrowing. "E- what?"

Mina paused and stared at him before bursting out in hysterical laughter. "Oh my god! You- you really don't-! AHAHAHAHA!"

Syinge and Lucian stared at the young woman like she'd grown a second head. "I do believe," Syinge said "that this woman is mad."

Mina breathed in deeply as she attempted not to laugh once more at the look they were giving her. "Wow!" she exclaimed. She walked over to Lucian with a smile and put a hand on the older, taller man's shoulder. He looked down at her half hidden face and blinked. He just didn't understand what was so damn funny about his question.

"Thank you Lucian, you have just made my day!" She laughed and walked out of the room giggling to her-self.

He watched her retreating form in confusion. He was pretty sure he should be annoyed with whatever just happened but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Somehow it was just…right. Maybe it was her uncanny resemblance to-

"Ahh!" Lucian shook his head. "I need to think about more important things right now!"

***

Yes I know this is short but I NEED to put up _SOMETHING_ after all this time ya know? And I need to work out more on what's gonna happen next now that its spring and ill have a lot more time on my hands. :3 Maybe ill just update this chapter with some more stuff later or just start on another one. Anyway ill be updating frequently now! I need to watch the third movie again to remember and check out some stuff :P And ignore the little errors that are probably in this. Well Until then! ^_____^


	7. Beautiful Nightmare

**Kosmo**: You know I SOOO meant to update sooner than this ^_____^" But of course I get caught up in something or distracted. Stupid report cards -______- Two of my teachers are deciding to fail me but at least one of the classes is an elective so I suppose that's better than failing two that I'll actually need to graduate. And the F that actually matters is a high F so it shouldn't be hard to bring that back up to a C where it was before…hmmm actually I'm writing this in that class right now :P yes I know I'm a bad, bad girl. ^____^"

**Darcia:** Then shouldn't you be doing your work?

**Kosmo:** Yes…..but I hate this stupid computer class…I mean it's TWO WHOLE PERIODS LONG FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!

**Darcia:** *shakes head* tsk tsk! Excuses are all I hear from you.

**Kosmo: **Yes….but since there is two periods in this class, two 45-MINUTE long periods by the way, I decided that since I _**know**_ I'll be distracted once I make it home why not start now? :3

**Darcia:** -_____-…

**Kosmo: **^________^

**Darcia: **….You are _so_ going to be repeating this class.

**Kosmo: **SHUT UP! I'LL PASS! I'M JUST PROCASTINATING! NOW STOP YOUR BACK TALK AND LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!

**Darcia: ***smirk* Whateeever you say boss-lady…hehehe so I heard there will be no summer school this year from budget cuts, yes?

**Kosmo: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! ***attacks Darcia*

**Darcia: **Hehehe *holds back Kosmo with one hand* Enjoy the chapter my lovely ducklings.

***

"_Mama why are we leaving?" _

_The young dark haired girl asked the older one as they began together their things out of the small restaurant they had been eating in. As her mother began to hastily put her coat and scarf on her. _

"_Because it's time for us to go away from here." Her mother said in a hushed whisper._

_The young girl looked down at the food they hadn't finished eating. She was still so hungry._

"_But we haven't even finished eating yet!" She exclaimed softly. _

"_Shhhh!" _

_The young mother covered her daughter's mouth and took a quick, nervous glance around as some people stared. _

"_Nova, I know that you are hungry but I will get you more food later I promise, okay?" She said in a more soothing, quieter tone._

_Nova nodded with a slight pout of her lips._

_They gathered their things and went into the cold streets. She moved the young girl quickly past the dark alleyways and streets to the small run-down inn they were staying in. Her mother quickly went about packing their little belongings into the suitcase that they carried. Nova sat silently on the bed in the dark little room, the cloudy night was the dissipating snow-clouds from today's storm. She looked out the window and played with one of her long braids. Even through the clouds she could feel there was a full moon out. Nova poked her bottom lip out. It just made her even hungrier._

"_Mama will we have to sleep outside again?" She asked softly. _

_'…maybe I can catch a rabbit like last time.' She thought to herself. Her stomach agreed with her and she got that slight tingling sensation throughout her body from the thought of the moonlight against her skin._

"_I don't know…maybe we will. But it'll only be for a little while this time I promise. It'll be getting warmer soon and you won't have to worry about getting too cold."She said with a small smile as she looked over at her._

_Nova smiled back and fiddled with her scarf. "It's not me I'm worried about getting too cold mama. I am always fine, you are the one that gets really cold."_

_She hugged her daughter. "Don't you worry about me Nova I will okay. Remember even if somehow we got separated, I will always be there for you-…"_

_The sudden sound of a crash and a scream from the hall downstairs caused her to fall short. They were still for two moments as they listened. Nova looked up at her mother quickly._

"_Mama! There is something wrong downstairs!" _

_She could hear the scuffling of many feet and the metallic sound of swords and blood being drawn. They were drawing closer and closer…_

"_Nova!...We need to go! Quickly! " _

_Her mother picked up the suitcases quickly and went to the window, throwing it open and revealing the parting clouds and letting the moonlight filter through out into the room. Nova's young face turned up quickly, eyes wide. That tingle coming back full force. Her lips parted as she felt a shudder go through her body._

_She turned back to her daughter and took her face in her hands. _

"_Nova!" There was a scream from the next room over. "Come on we have to go!" She pulled the stunned girl from the bed over to the window. Nova's breathing began to get panicked._

"_M-mama! T-the moon!"_

_The door to the room burst open but Nova couldn't see anything as her mother's lithe form blocked her way. _

"_GO NOVA!"She lifted threw the suitcases out into the snowy street and lifted Nova to the window ceil. "JUMP!" _

_Nova sobbed. "Mama! Come with me!-" _

_There was a swift movement behind them and the sharp, bloodied end of sword was propelled through her mother's middle. Blood splattered Nova's petrified face. Blood spilled from her mother's mouth as she attempted to speak. The woman held onto the window tightly to block whoever was behind her._

"_N-nova….Go!!" _

_She pushed the girl with all her strength and Nova went sliding down the awning and fell two stories into the snow covered street below. Nova stood as quickly as she could and looked back up at the window with a choked sob. A pale hand grabbed her mother's throat and threw the woman's body away. A pale, blood covered, male with shoulder-length dark hair glared down at her, baring his elongated fangs at her. His blue eyes glowing and blazing at her like sapphires._

_Nova screamed. ***_

Nova's eyes shot open with the filmy grayish blue of the change as she took in a deep shaky breath. Her entire body was shaking with a sudden the surge of emotion. She felt almost every bone in her body begin to shift and her teeth sharpen. The warm body that she barely noticed behind her grabbed her and encircled her in their arms quickly.

"HEY!"

Everyone in the truck all turned at once to the shaking girl in pierce's arms.

"FUCK!" Helena swore. "Taylor pull over!"

Pierce held Nova tightly, keeping her from moving as she moaned in pain.

"No! Wait! Taylor, give it to me!" Pierce said as Nova let out a preternatural growl.

Nodding Taylor reached up to a small box mounted to on the side of the truck. Helena grabbed the wheel as he seemed to completely forget about the fact that he was supposed to be driving. He popped open the box and pulled out a syringe and filled it with a honey colored-yellowish liquid. Pierce held his hand out for the needle and Taylor tossed it back, the other male catching it with ease.

Nova arched her back, throwing her head back over his shoulder and he brought them both down to their knees. Pinning her arms between their bodies, he ripped off what was left of her shirt to get to her neck and grabbed her by the chin to turn her head away. She struggled furiously.

"Damnit!" He growled and stuck the needle in.

"Ahh! Let Go! I'll kill him!" Nova cried out in-between growls.

Pierce pushed the plunger down and the liquid disappeared into her bloodstream. Nova moaned in discomfort as her rage was almost forcibly subsided. She shuddered and began to slowly relax into Pierce's hold. He loosened his grip as she tried to even out her erratic breathing. He could feel her heartbeat through her back. She twitched in defiance against the drugs.

"Stop fighting it girl." Pierce said softly in her ear.

He glanced back at Taylor, who had thankfully gotten his hands back on the wheel.

"Was that a full dose?"

"No…it was what was left from the last time we used it. But it should be enough right? She's a half-blood." Taylor said to the older male.

"What was that? Is she okay?" Helena said with a frown.

It calmed Nova down at least, which was good, but she did NOT want to be responsible for whatever the hell the side effects of that drug had on her.

"Aconitum." Taylor said.

"…what?"

He chuckled. "Wolfs bane."

Helena blinked. "No shit?"

He smirked. "No shit."

"It calmed her enough…" Pierce murmured.

He inhaled Nova's scent as she moaned incoherently. Her head was still thrown back limply over his right shoulder. She hadn't quite slipped unconscious and was mumbling softly. His superior hearing could make out the words "Mama" and "No". He buried his face into her neck and inhaled deeply. She shuddered and he growled low in his chest, nipping at the soft skin on her neck. Even in her rage this girl had managed to arouse him.

Taylor glanced back in the rearview mirror as Pierce slid a hand up the middle of her chest to cup her breasts. He chuckled softly before turning away. He had a feeling Helena wouldn't appreciate him molesting her comrade when she finally noticed.

"What's so funny?" She mused.

"Oooh nothing…" He said turning back to the road.

Pierce smirked at Taylor and ground his hips against Nova's, biting at her ear and neck. She whimpered softly.

"Defiant aren't you?"

He grinned as her muscles gave instinctive jumps as she tried to struggle against him. Pierce let his hands roam over her breasts, pinching a nipple when she growled at him. She arched her back suddenly letting out a rather loud moan. Helena turned back at him and glared.

"Ay! Cut that out damnit!"

Pierce smirked at Taylor and the other Lycan laughed. Helena glared at Taylor and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Haha, what'd I do?!" He laughed.

"You know what you did!" She growled and looked back at Nova, who was at least no longer being molested. Pierce held her up in his lap with a impish grin on his face.

"Both of you are just horrible." She said shaking her head with a sigh.

She only received chuckles in reply.

***

YAY! MOLESATION! ^___^ Lol yes muhahahaha! I have put up another weird chapter for you all! Yes all of the parts in italics is a dream that Nova is having. The next chapter shall have two of _**fanficfan84's**_ favorite Lycans from the third movie! Xristo and Sabas! :3 I must admit btw that I love them both but Sabas is my favorite X3 I LOVED THAT ACTOR IN LORD OF THE RINGS! Yes…I know I be a dork :3 I'll update soon! Let me know if there is some kind of confusing mistakes in here and I'll fix them ok? Until then!


End file.
